


Rocky Beginnins

by thelittlepalmtree



Series: Ancient Ways [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlepalmtree/pseuds/thelittlepalmtree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Persephone returns home for the first time and does not appreciate the attitude of her Husband's former lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic now being uploaded. I'm realizing now how much I suck at smut. If anything I hope y'all get a laugh out of it.

Persephone smiled at Hermes as he said goodbye, "I'll probably see you later…"

"Yeah, get going kid, I know you don't want to hang out with me." Hermes laughed, patting her on the back.

She blushed and scurried away. An attendant, a low-level demon, said he would lead her to the throne room. She asked instead if she could be lead to her old chambers and told the attendant to send for Hades in an hour.

The room was not as bad as she'd though. Most of the grass was still alive, but browning, the bedposts had remained in tact. The "sun" was still shining, and the garden had only been a little overgrown. She decided to teach an attendant how to garden while she was here. She began to set things in order, and looked through her old clothes, those at least had been well cared for. After a moment of thought, she turned to the wall and created a little shrub bearing the ruby fruit that had allowed her to stay.

"What do you mean in her chambers, I specifically said—" Hades' voice stopped suddenly as he stood in the doorway of his wife's room. It hadn't been half an hour since she'd started.

"Leave us," She said to the demon, who nodded and ran away. Then the young Goddess turned to her husband, "Darling you should have waited…I was going to surprise you."

His response was only to cross the room in a few quick steps and grab her face to crush their lips together. Persephone laughed against his lips, closing the door with a wave of her wrist.

"Persephone…" He said, lifting her, it was like a prayer.

She let her legs wrap around him, glad her dress had enough give to allow that. "I'm here, darling."

He carried her to the bed and laid her down gently, "Do you…want to…" He spoke as if he realized they might not be thinking the same thing.

"Of course," she laughed, reaching out for him. She frowned slightly. "But I…I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry, my dearest, I'll help you." His hands already moved to her hips he practically ripped off what fabric was there. Persephone felt a little cold and instinctively closed her knees, but he opened them again for her, gently kissing her inner thigh. His lips trailed down the soft skin of her leg, until finally he kissed her budding folds. Persephone felt herself gasp at the new sensation, the breath had been ripped from her.

He slid a finger inside her, sucking gently at her now stiff bud of nerves. "Alright, my love?" He said, hearing a moan escape her lips.

"Yes, it feels…" She could not describe it, she had been…well the word the poets used was ravished, before, but that had been for the pleasure of the other, he had not made her feel like this. "Keep going, darling."

Hades obeyed, his hands clutching he hips, he chuckled when she started to buck into his hand, and he obliged her with another finger, exploring her center.

Persephone could not contain her moans, he didn't have to do much before she reached the height of her pleasure. She let out a loud moan, writhing and bucking into him. Hades gently pulled his fingers out of her, he stood up, and said calmly, "You're doing very well, darling, take off the rest of your clothes…" She obeyed while he too took off his clothes.

Seeing him naked made het blush, but she didn't move to cover herself. He stared at her for a moment, then leaned down. Hades sat on the bed and lifted her hips, his fingers still wet from her last orgasm. "You're still…sensitive so it may hurt a little, my love."

Persephone nodded, his long member was currently resting on her stomach. She could feel his pulse, he put her in his lap, but not all the way, he held her hips and pushed gently into her. "Are you alright?" He said, kissing her throat.

She nodded, pressing her face to the crook of his neck. He let her slide completely into his lap, so she had him wholly inside her. He pet her hair, holding her close to him, "It's alright, my flower," he kissed her forehead, "You control things now, move your hips, in a circle—ah!—yes, like that." She began to moan again, then his hands travelled to her breast, kneading and toying with them. He kept asking her if she was okay, kissing her face, and making sure she was never too far from him

"I'm okay, darling," She would reassure him between moans, "I love you." There were several "I love you's" from both parties.

She felt her pleasure building up, like a spring, tightening inside her. She let out a whimper as she orgasmed again. Hades had been holding himself for a long time, her slow pace, teasing him far too much, he groaned and released, laying back and pulling her to rest on his chest. "I love you, Persephone." Je kissed her head.

"I'm so…happy." She kissed his neck. "Is it always this tiring?"

"I suppose so." He waved his hand and a silk blanket covered them. "It was good I did not meet you in the throne room…"

"Mmm…" She laughed, "I think some of your subjects would be a little disgruntled."

"My queen…." He kissed her head. "Persephone…I love you. I should have never let you leave."

"Darling, shh, don't think about that now." She curled against his broad shoulders.

"I did not think I could get through the summer." He confessed. "I am very possessive, if it were up to me, you would never leave my sight, and no one would be allowed to look at you."

"Oh dear, you don't mean that." She laughed.

He said nothing, just stroked her hair. Slowly, the young goddess drifted off to sleep. He felt himself nodding off as well, clutching her to him happily.

Persephone woke up in a familiar bed. She looked around her, Hades was _gone, but a note was written in his dark script, black ink on golden paper._

_My Flower_

_I am so sorry to leave you, but duty calls. Sleep, eat, relax, I will return to you tonight. I love you_

Persephone sighed. It was probably late afternoon by now. She stretched and stood up, walking over to the closet. She chose a long black gown and slipped it simply over her head. Then she spent some time braiding her hair and pinning it up. Finally she made a crown out of golden flowers and rested it on her head. She looked like a queen.

Entering the throne room was…fun. Everyone stopped and nodded to her. Hectate even smiled, though went back to her usual reserved expression in seconds. Persephone did not attempt to conceal her personality, but wore it like a badge. In a realm where everyone seemed grave about something, she smiled brightly. Her dress was formal, but her posture relaxed, she would not rule with an iron fist, but with a wave of her wrist.

Hades watched her, she could not tell if he was pleased, but he rose to greet her. "My lady." He said, nodding his head at her.

"My lord." She smiled and sat next to him.

They sat together, after a little while, Hades' hand was holding hers, in a small gesture of support and unity. Mostly the work was reports. This area of the asphodel fields was falling into disrepair. There was a dispute about whether a mortal should be thrown into tartarus. Charon wanted to raise the price of crossing styx (he was denied). Persephone showed an amazing ability to arbitrate, and her enthusiasm made everyone feel better when they left.

Finally the day was done. As the room cleared, Hades turned to his wife. "That was…impressive."

"Really?" She blushed, "Well, I thought I might as well make myself seen. You know, got to let them know I'm here to stay."

"Will you ever stop surprising me?" He smiled, reaching out to touch her crown. "I'm going to have to have a better one made."

"Alright," she laughed, "But next time, love, wake me up, alright?"

He smiled, "As you wish…"

They returned to her room. She didn't often stay in his room, he probably liked hers better. He pressed slow kisses down her back and they made love again, this time a little harder, a little faster, and fell asleep together.

Persephone woke up in the middle of the night, she was not a very sound sleeper, so it wasn't uncommon for her. She hadn't woken hades, and for a long time she watched his chest rise and fall, and she put her head on his breast so she could hear his heart. It was odd to see him like this, with all her barriers down, but she liked it.

After a while she decided to take a walk. She slipped a tunic over her head, not bothering with an apodesme (bra). She went outside the room and decided to go in a loop, always making right turns. But after a while she realized she wasn't getting led back to her room. She was lost.

A young woman came out of a bed chamber, she stopped suddenly upon seeing Persephone. The goddess couldn't help but blush at the almost critical gaze. She felt like each body part was being weighed and measured. A cold voice said calmly, "My queen…."

“Oh…hello, I'm sorry I don't think we've met…" Persephone crossed her arms over her stomach, self consciously.

"I'm Menthe." The woman offered no more explanation. "Why are you here?"

"I sometimes take walks at night…." Persephone frowned, "Did I disturb you?"

"Not by taking a walk." Menthe rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, have I done something else to offend you?" Her eyebrows pulled together.

"You mean other than marrying my lover?" It took a moment to register, then Persephone felt the weight like a ton of bricks. She felt a little sick, and it seemed like this was a triumph for the other goddess.

"Oh…I'll um…be going now." She said, turning and forcing herself not to run, not to put as much distance between her and the other woman as possible. Or was she the other woman?

She had run away, and collapsed on the ground, her back pressed against cold stone. She cried into her knees. If someone saw her like this they'd probably be surprised, she felt stupid, for more than one reason. Hades…how could he? He should have said something at least, mentioned his ex lover was still here. He hadn't, because she was still his lover. "Menthe" she had heard their names in tangent before. How could he desire two women at once? She'd thought…but he was just like everyone else…

"Persephone!" Hecate ran up to the young girl, something like actual concern on her face. "What's wrong? Everyone's worried about you. Hades is—"

"I don't care about hades." Persephone said coldly. A piece of her heart had hardened.

Hecate stared at her for a moment, then noticed their location, "Menthe…damn her. Come on, I'll take you to…my apartment." She lifted the little girl, "did you really go outside in this? It's indecent."

"You remind me of my mother." Persephone said softly, clinging to the other goddess. "So strong and, so independent. Even Zeus looks to you for guidance."

"Is that what you wanted to be?"

"It is not who I am."

"You are very odd."

"That's what everyone says…"

 


	2. Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone decides what to do with Menthe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't judge me for how bad this is

"Hecate! This is ridiculous!" Hades shouted, "Allow me to see my wife."

"Is that an order…my lord?" Her tone was a challenge. If he made it an order it could be an outright civil war, because she would refuse, and he could not tolerate refusal. Hades was powerful, but Hecate had no master, she resided in the underworld simply because she preferred it, but she would never become a subject of a king.

"No…" He sighed, defeated. "Persephone…" He said softly.

"Oh let him in." A voice said. "No…I'll go out."

Persephone stood in the doorway, wearing one of Hecate's gowns. Her face was carefully stoic, cold. She'd done a lot of thinking. Facing him was not as hard as she'd thought it would be. Even the look on his face, the slight movement, she'd hit a nerve. "Let's go to your room."

They walked in silence, then she walked into his room, he closed the door. "My love…why? Please, tell me what I have done."

A cold laugh came out of her lips, "Ask your lover living down the hall."

He winced, "Menthe…she is not my lover now."

"Since you kidnapped me or since winter began?"

He hesitated and the hesitation said everything.

She rolled her eyes. "I should have listened to my mother…"

"Persephone, I'm sorry…" He took a step forward.

"Shut up!" She snapped, though she hadn't lifted a finger he looked like she'd slapped him. "How dare you act so high and mighty! I let you touch me! I gave you my deepest reverence, I bound myself to you. I wrote your name on my heart and you can't even get rid of your old mistress!"

"Persephone, she…has nowhere else to go…" He said, jaw clenching, "how can you be so selfish?"

"How could you do this to me?" She retorted, "To her? Are we just jewels? Items to add to your collection?"

"Persephone, I love you—no, I do." He practically growled, it was his turn to be angry. "I love you more than any other being in any world, but that isn't saying much. I would give every soul in this kingdom, every moment of my life, I would destroy the world for one moment with you. Don't roll your eyes. I was prepared to do it the moment I saw you."

"Why should I care about your love?" Her voice was cold.

"Do you understand how hard this summer was for me? To be so close and so far…Menthe…I needed to be distracted." He was vulnerable now. He stepped towards her, and gripped her arms desperately. "I'm sorry…"

"I didn't need distracting…" She was scared, not of something that he would do to her, but of something in him that seemed it would break.

Hades pressed her against the wall. Then he was on his knees, his face pressed against her stomach, his hands on her hips. "Don't go…please, my only light…"

"I'm not…I don't want to leave." Persephone frowned, the thought had not occurred to her. She found herself stroking his hair. "I don't care if you love me, you're mine, I won't allow someone else to have you…"

He looked up at her, "What was your plan then? You…shouldn't be so honest you know." A slow smile formed on his lips.

"I don't know." She huffed, "Stop, I'm really upset!"

Hades stood up, he pressed her against the wall again, "I promise my love, I will never love anyone the way I love you. You have me, I did not mean to hurt you…I was just…alone. One day you will feel the same, and perhaps you will make the same decision."

"I only want you." She pouted.

"For now." He mumbled, he had her completely pressed against him, his lips on her head, she could not escape, but she did not want to. "We are not mortals, my love, and I am not as good a person as you…I have no light. No mother…only darkness and thoughts of you…"

She could not deny this. "I just…it hurts…"

"I'm so sorry, my love." he lifted her and carried her to the bed.

"It's not as bad now…at least…at least I know it's not something I lack." She was sitting on his lap, he rubbed her back. And her head rested on his shoulder. It was impossible to think that she could have lived through this without him, even though he was the one hurting her.

"I'm so sorry, if I could have you all year round…if you could have been returned to me…" He kissed her neck. "I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too."

"Do you forgive me…?" He looked into her eyes, pleadingly.

"I…I just need you to promise…never put me through it again? I don't mean…I know you may need someone in the summers, but I don't want to know about it." She frowned, "Do you understand?"

He looked surprised, "That's lenient don't you think, my flower?"

"I can't let you be hurt…and let's be realistic, you're a mess without me." She smiled.

"True." His tone was a little too serious. "I promise, my darling, I will never let anything hurt you again."

"Then I forgive you." She kissed his head. "It's only been a few days, but I missed you so much." She flushed.

"Me too," he pressed his lips to her hair. "My dearest one…"

"Winter is too short," she complained.

Hades grinned and rested his hands on her hips, "We'll just have to make the most of it then…"

"When is he going to get over the child?" Methe's voice carried through the halls. "Honestly, she's only a passing fancy."

Orphne frowned, "Look, stop being so reckless, you can't say things like that about the queen."

"Oh please, he's going to drop her like a rotted plant the minute he realizes she's nothing special." Menthe rolled her eyes, no one was willing to hear her complain about Persephone. Her highness wasn't in the throne room anyway…

"What gives you the right to sat such things in my kingdom." A cold voice said, behind the two. The entire room turned to Persephone. She wore a new form, one that was distinctly of the underworld, with silvery skin, long black hair and dark eyes. A crown of silver rested on her long curls. It was enough to make the room go quiet.

"My queen." Menthe said icily, "You looked a bit different last time…"

"Does that give you the right to speak of me like that in my kingdom?" Vines began to curl up Menthe's legs.

"What the hell are you doing?" She said, trying to move her feet.

"You know, I pitied you. I thought I would even allow you to live here." Persephone stepped forward. "But you should know better than to insult a goddess."

"Oh get over yourself. What does some maiden know about—AH!" Menthe felt her legs being turned into roots. Persephone could have snapped her fingers and finished the process, instead a vine wrapped around Menthe's mouth to silence her. Several daemons were there. They watched the display silently, as menthe quietly turned to a sprig of leaves on the ground. They had seen such displays from hades, but no one had expected it from Persephone.

"I am the queen now." Persephone looked out at the room, "We are not mortals and this is not a democracy. I am not asking for your advice. If you think my husband is cruel…I am crueler. Is this understood?"

There was a strange silence for a while, then a daemon stepped forward. "As you wish…my queen."

 


End file.
